


Stressed

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: It went without saying that Brian had a terrible habit of stressing himself out over the minor details. He would throw himself into work, into the band, into school, and just about everything that was needed to be done. Brian would give everything he had, and then he would give some more.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Brian May
Kudos: 12





	Stressed

It went without saying that Brian had a terrible habit of stressing himself out over the minor details. He would throw himself into work, into the band, into school, and just about everything that was needed to be done. Brian would give everything he had, and then he would give some more. 

Freddie knew this a little too well, and he also recognized the signs that Brian was getting a little too stressed and a little too angry at himself. Freddie sighed as he saw curls of grey start to sprout up inside of the usual chestnut brown, and set aside his book so he could stand up. 

While Brian scribbled nonsense onto the back of a phonebook, Freddie went around the flat and he found Roger (sleeping) and John (eating). He told them the basics, the essentials, and they understood as if nothing else needed to be explained, and Freddie wished he could bless them, he really did. 

As Brian pulled out his hair, John found every single damn blanket in the flat and the whole of England, and John found the VHS tape of West Side Story from the depths of the closet. Freddie walked into the kitchen and found Brian with his face buried against his hands. 

With his typical charm, Freddie wrapped his arms around Brian's bony shoulders, smelling his familiar cologne, pressing a kiss against the mess of curls. "I have something to show you, darling." Freddie said, and Brian opened his mouth not even a mere second later. 

"Work, Fred. I have work to do." Brian grabbed blindly for his teacup, but then frowned into the empty glass. "Oh." He said. 

Freddie laughed and ushered Brian up, startled by how easy it was to pull him into a standing position. He forced Brian none-too-gently into the sitting room, where the other two were waiting with quiet concern. 

With Roger on the left and John on the right, Freddie set Brian firmly down onto the couch and sat down beside him, wrapping his arm around Brian's shoulder to keep him close. 

"Later, you can work." Freddie whispered, and Brian looked at him. 

They braced for an disagreement. 

"Okay." Brian whispered. 

Freddie smiled. "That's my boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> God. I want it to end. I wish I had friends like this.


End file.
